yunafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
대한민국
thumb|262px|대한민국의 지도 대한민국( , , )은 동아시아의 한반도 남부에 자리한 공화국이다. 서쪽으로는 중국, 동쪽으로는 일본이 있으며 북쪽은 조선민주주의인민공화국과 맞닿아 군사적으로 대치중이다. 수도는 서울이다. 국가원수는 대통령이며 2009년 현재 대한민국의 대통령은 이명박으로 대한민국의 제17대 대통령이다. 국무총리는 한승수이고, 국회의장은 김형오이다. 대한민국은 경제적으로는 대체로 선진국으로 분류되며,Korea, Republic ofhttp://www.lonelyplanet.com/south-korea/practical-information/money-costs 론리플래닛 대한민국 개관 한국 전쟁 이후 피폐해진 국토에서 한강의 기적이라 불리는 초고속 발전을 하여, 2008년 실질 국내총생산 기준 세계 13위(명목 국내총생산 기준 세계 15위)의 경제 규모로 성장했다. 지리적으로는 조선민주주의인민공화국, 중화인민공화국, 일본, 몽골, 중화민국 등과 함께 동아시아에 속한다. 조선민주주의인민공화국에서는 남조선( )이라고 부른다. 조선민주주의인민공화국(북조선 또는 북한, )과의 구별을 위해 대한민국을 남한( )이라 지칭하기도 한다. 대한민국 국민들은 일상에서 대한민국을 간단히 한국한편, 위키백과에서는 남북 모두를 통틀어 지칭하는 말로 한국을 사용한다.( )이라 부르는 것이 보통이다. 기원 thumb|262px|한민족의 영산(靈山)으로 일컬어지는 백두산 천지. 한반도에 두 발로 걷고 도구를 이용하는 사람들이 살기 시작한 시기는 기원전 약 50만 년 이전으로 추정되며, 현생 인류는 후기 구석기 시대인 약 2만 5천 년 전부터 해안과 강가를 중심으로 거주하기 시작한 것으로 추정된다. 인골 화석으로는 충청북도 단양군 상시굴과 두루봉동굴, 제천시 점말굴 등에서 현생인류로 추정되는 사람뼈 화석이 발견된 바 있다. 이후 중석기 시대에 인류 거주여부는 논란의 여지가 있으며 신석기 시대를 거치면서 여러 빗살무늬 토기인, 무문토기인 등 여러 인종의 유입과 주변의 세력들과의 상호작용을 통해 문명이 발전되었으며, 초기 구성원들의 이동, 외부로부터의 세력 유입 여부는 아직 확실하지 않다. 한반도 일대의 최초의 국가는 청동기 시대에 세워진 조선으로 알려져 있다. 이때의 조선을 고조선이라고 불러서 서기 1392년 건국된 조선과 구별한다. 삼국유사에서는 중국의 위서 동이전을 인용하여, 단군 왕검이 요임금과 같은 때에 고조선을 세웠다고 기록하고 있는데, 이때를 기준으로 하여 구한말과 대한민국 초기에 단기를 사용하기도 하였으나 1962년부터는 서기를 사용한다. 대한민국 정부는 고조선이 세워진 때를 국경일(개천절, 10월 3일)로 정하여 기념하고 있다. 역사 대한민국 임시정부 thumb|left|230px|대한민국 임시정부 국무원 기념 사진(1919년 10월 11일). 근대 한국을 가르는 기준으로는 1876년 강화도 조약에 따른 개항 이후, 1898년 대한제국의 선포 이후, 1948년 대한민국 정부 수립 이후 등 여러 이견이 있다. 다만, 현재 대한민국 헌법은 3.1운동에 따라 수립된 대한민국 임시 정부를 현재 대한민국의 기원으로 본다.대한민국의 헌법 1910년 8월 29일 대한제국은 한일 합병 조약으로 인해 일본 제국의 식민지로 전락하였다. 1919년 3월 1일 한국인들은 민족대표 33인의 독립선언서 낭독을 시작으로 3·1운동을 펼쳤다. 이 운동은 대체로 한국 각 지역에서 정기적으로 열리던 장(시장) 의 개장일에 맞추어 전국으로 퍼져나갔으며, 당시 대부분의 한국인들이 참가했던 이 운동으로 말미암아 일본은 통치 방식을 형식적으로나마 헌병 경찰 통치에서 '문화통치'로 바꿀 수밖에 없었다. 또한 같은 해에 3·1운동을 원동력으로 하여 중국에서 대한민국 임시정부가 수립되었다. 임시정부는 한국의 독립을 위하여 외교적, 군사적, 노력에 힘썼으며, 임시정부는 1940년대 태평양 전쟁 중에 대일 선전포고를 하기도 했다. 군정기와 대한민국 정부 수립 thumb|left|230px|제헌국회 총선 선거 광경 태평양 전쟁 중 1945년 8월 15일 일본이 미국에게 무조건 항복함으로서 대한민국은 일제 치하로부터 해방되었다. 해방 이후 한반도는 얄타회담에서 이루어진 비공식적 합의에 따라 소련과 미국의 신탁 통치하에 들어가, 한반도의 북위 38도선을 경계로 남쪽은 미군이, 북쪽은 옛 소련군이 군정을 실시함으로써 남과 북으로 분단되었다. 광복 이후 여운형은 자신이 1944년 설립한 지하조직인 건국동맹을 모태로 건국준비위원회를 개최하였고, 9월 여운형, 박헌영 등에 의해 조선인민공화국 내각이 수립되었다. 그러나 1945년 11월 중국 쓰촨성 충칭에서 귀국한 대한민국임시정부와 법통 문제로 갈등이 벌어졌고, 미군정은 인공 내각을 승인하지 않음으로서 인공내각은 해산되고 말았다. 이때 김규식, 여운형, 조소앙 등은 좌우합작운동을 개시하였으나 여운형 암살 등 해방정국의 잇단 정치테러로 실패하였다. 그 뒤 단독정부 수립이 결정되자 김규식, 조소앙 등에 김구가 합세하여 통일 정부를 수립하기 위해 노력하였으나, 북에서는 임시인민위원회와 조선인민군을 창설하여 사실상의 정부화 하였고 남에서도 선거 가능한 지역에 한한 정부 수립론이 나타나면서 사실상 단독 정부 수립은 불가피하게 되었다. 결국 38도선 이남에서만 1948년 5월 10일 제헌 총선거가 실시되어 제헌 국회가 탄생하였고, 같은 해 8월 15일에는 이승만을 초대 대통령으로 하는 대한민국 정부가 수립되었다. 한편 38선 이북에서는 소련군에 의해 군정이 실시되다가, 임시인민위원회가 세워졌고 9월 10일경 김일성을 수상으로 하는 조선민주주의인민공화국 정부가 수립되었다. 같은 해 10월 21일 "국제 연합 총회 결의 293(IV) 한국의 독립 문제"에서 대한민국이 한반도의 유일한 합법정부임을 선언하였다. 결의 원문 참조. 한국 전쟁 thumb|left|230px|한국 전쟁 - 폐허에서 구조 화물을 뒤지는 여인 이렇게 한반도에는 남측의 대한민국과, 북측의 조선민주주의인민공화국, 두 개의 국가가 들어서게 되었다. 두 국가는 38도선을 경계로 첨예한 대치 상태를 지속하였다. 고조된 긴장 끝에 결국, 1950년 6월 25일 새벽 4시에 조선인민군(북한군)의 남침을 통해 한국 전쟁이 발발하였다. 전쟁 초기 패전을 거듭한 대한민국 정부는 대전, 대구, 부산으로 피난갔다가 더글라스 맥아더의 인천상륙작전으로 구 영토를 수복할수 있었다. 중공군의 개입 이후 한반도 중부에서 교착을 거듭하던 1953년 1월 휴전협정이 체결된 후 군사 분계선을 경계로 오늘날까지 휴전상태가 이어지고 있다. 한국전쟁은 그 밖에도 약 20만 명의 전쟁 미망인과 10만 명이 넘는 전쟁 고아를 만들었으며 1천만 명이 넘는 이산 가족을 만들었다. 그리고 45%에 이르는 공업 시설이 파괴되어 경제적, 사회적 암흑기를 초래했다. 무엇보다도, 이 전쟁으로 인해 남한과 북한 간에 서로에 대한 적대적 감정이 팽배하게 되어 한반도 분단이 더욱 고착화되었다. 고도 경제 성장과 민주화의 달성 thumb|left|230px|전후 대한민국의 경제는 [[한강의 기적이라고 불리는 급속한 경제발전을 하였다.]] thumb|left|230px|대한민국은 2002년 일본과 함께 [[2002년 축구 월드컵|월드컵을 공동 개최하였다.]] 1960년 4.19 혁명으로 이승만 정부가 붕괴되고 허정의 과도내각을 거쳐 장면을 수상으로 하는 제2공화국이 수립되었으나 장면계와 윤보선계의 암투 끝에 1961년 5.16 군사정변으로 붕괴하게 되었다. 1963년 수립된 박정희 정부는 경제개발에 치중하였으나 1972년 10월 유신 선포 이후 유신체제를 수립, 민주화 운동 세력과 반체제 세력의 집단 반발, 노동운동계의 반발, 외교적 마찰 등으로 인해 내부 혼란이 가중되던 끝에, 대통령 박정희가 중앙정보부장 김재규에 의해 사살된 사건인 10.26 사태를 통해 붕괴하였다. 박정희 정권 붕괴 이후 최규하 정부를 거쳐, 1980년부터 새로운 군사정권인 전두환정권이 들어서게 되었다. 또 다른 군사 쿠데타인 12.12 사태를 주도한 신군부가 주축이 된 전두환 정권은 경제 성장에 매진하는 한편, 1986년 아시안게임, 서울 올림픽 등을 유치하는 성과를 올렸다. 하지만 정권의 권위주의적 체제에 반발한 민주화 운동이 가속화 되었다. 이에 1987년 6월 29일 당시 민주정의당 대통령 후보였던 노태우가 대통령 직선제 등을 골자(骨字)로 하여 6.29 민주화 선언을 하였다. 대통령 직선제를 골자로 한 6.29 선언과 이에 따른 개헌을 통해, 대한민국의 현행 민주화 정부가 출범하였다. 그러나 민주화 정부의 첫 대통령이었던 노태우가 군 출신 인사라는 결점이 있어 1980년 5월 18일의 광주 민주화운동, 1987년 6·10 민주항쟁 등 이후에도 사실상의 군부가 정권을 잡고 있다고 보는 견해가 있다. 대한민국은 1993년 신한국당의 김영삼 대통령의 당선과 함께 문민정부 시대로 접어들게 되었으며, 1998년 새정치 국민회의의 김대중 후보가 대통령에 당선됨으로써 건국 이후 첫번재 평화적 정권 교체를 달성하게 되었다. 이후 대한민국의 정권 교체는 합법적으로 이루어지고 있다. 김대중 대통령의 국민의 정부의 가장 큰 과제는 IMF 구제금융사건의 극복이었다. 국민의 정부는 IMF 사태의 조기 해결과 대한민국 국내의 인권과 민주화 신장에 기여했다는 평가를 받고 있다. 이어서 출범한 노무현 대통령의 참여 정부를 거쳐, 현재는 2008년에 출범한 이명박 정부에 이르고 있다. 환경 기후 thumb|210px|인공위성으로 촬영한 대한민국. 한반도는 북위 33~43도, 동경 124~132도에 위치한다. 이에 따라 한반도는 냉대 기후와 온대 기후를 보인다. 겨울에는 편서풍에 의해 시베리아와 몽골 고원의 영향을 받는 대륙성 기후를 띠기 때문에 겨울이 건조하고 무척 춥다. 여름에는 태평양의 영향을 받는 해양성 기후의 특색을 보여서, 여름은 습하면서 덥다. 계절은 사계절이 뚜렷하게 나타나며, 대체로 여름과 겨울이 길다. 3월 말에서 5월에 걸쳐 포근한 봄날씨, 6월경에서 9월 초에는 무더운 여름이(6월 말부터 7월 중순까지는 장마철이다), 9월 말에서 10월 말까지는 화창하고 건조한 가을 날씨가 이어진다. 그리고 11월부터 점차 추워지기 시작하여 1, 2월에 몹시 추운 겨울 날씨를 보인다. 중부 산간 지방을 제외하고, 대체로 연 평균기온은 10∼16℃이며, 가장 무더운 달인 8월은 23∼27℃, 5월은 16∼19℃, 10월은 11∼19℃, 가장 추운 달인 1월은 -6∼7℃이다. 남북의 기온차가 커서 서울의 1월평균기온은 영하 3.4°C 까지 떨어지지만 부산의 1월평균기온은 영상 2.2°C 정도이다. 서울, 인천, 경기도, 강원도 내륙, 충청북도의 대부분 지역은 냉대 기후에 속하며, 강원도 해안, 충청남도 (천안 등지는 제외), 호남, 영남(경북 북부 내륙 지역은 제외), 제주도 지방은 온대 기후에 속한다. 비는 주로 여름에 많이 내리는데, 연 강수량의 50∼60%가 이때 집중된다. 이를 장마라고 한다. 강수량은 중부 지방이 연평균 1100∼1400mm, 남부 지방이 연평균 1000∼1800mm, 경북 지역이 연평균 1000∼1200mm이다. 경남 해안 지역의 연평균 강수량은 약 1800mm이며, 제주도의 연평균 강수량은 1450∼1850mm이다. 습도는 7월과 8월이 높아서 전국적으로 80%정도이고, 9월과 10월은 70%내외이다. 태풍이 북태평양 서부에서 연중 28개 정도가 발생하며, 이 중 2∼3개가 직·간접적으로 영향을 준다. 지리 thumb|210px|대한민국의 지리 thumb|210px|대한민국의 [[지형도.]] 대한민국은 동해를 사이에 두고 일본열도와 마주 보고 있고, 황해를 사이에 두고 중화인민공화국과 마주 보고 있으며, 육지로는 휴전선을 사이에 두고 조선민주주의인민공화국과 마주 보고 있다. 한반도는 제3기 마이오세 이후에 일어난 단층 및 요곡운동의 결과 대체적으로 동쪽이 높고 서쪽으로 낮아진 경동지형(頃東地形)을 이룬다. 따라서 높은 산들은 대부분 동해안 쪽에 치우쳐서 지형의 등줄기를 이룬다. 산지는 동쪽으로 급경사를 이루면서 동해안에 임박하지만, 서쪽으로는 완만한 경사를 이루어 서서히 고도를 낮추면서 서해안 쪽과 남쪽으로 하천이 흐르고, 하천 중류· 하류에 비교적 넓은 충적평야가 전개되어 있다. 대한민국의 산맥 가운데 가장 기본이 되는 것은 태백산맥과 낭림산맥 등 이른바 한국 방향의 산맥이며, 거기서 랴오둥 방향의 산맥과 중국 방향의 산맥이 갈라진다. 대한민국은 특히 동부지방에 높은 산들이 많다. 동부지방에 한반도의 등줄기로도 불리는 태백산맥이 있고, 대표적인 산으로는 설악산이 있다. 태백산맥의 남서쪽으로 소백산맥이 이어지고, 대표적인 산으로 지리산이 있다. 또한 제주도에는 대한민국에서 가장 높은 산이자 휴화산인 한라산이 있다. 하천의 유량은 극히 불규칙하여 여름에는 집중호우로 연강수량의 약 60% 이상이 홍수로 유출되며, 갈수기에는 하상(河床)을 거의 노출시키는 하천들이 많다. 대한민국의 대표적인 강으로 위쪽부터 반시계 방향으로 한강, 금강, 영산강, 섬진강, 낙동강이 있다. 한반도의 대부분의 강은 산지가 많은 동쪽에서 평평하고 낮은 구릉이 대부분인 서쪽으로 흐른다. 산맥은 교통에 적지않은 제약을 주어, 산맥을 경계로 하여 지역의 문화나 풍습이 크게 차이가 나기도 한다. 산맥으로 가로막힌 지방은 고개를 넘어 왕래했는데, 영서지방과 영동지방을 연결하는 태백산맥의 대관령·한계령·진부령·미시령과 중서부와 영남지방을 연결하는 소백산맥의 죽령·이화령·추풍령·육십령 등이 산맥을 넘는 주요한 교통로로 사용되어 왔다. 해안 한반도의 남쪽, 서쪽, 동쪽은 각각 동중국해, 황해, 동해와 맞닿아 있다. 황해안과 남해안은 해안선이 복잡한 리아스식 해안이다. 황해는 간만의 차가 클 뿐만 아니라 연안의 해안지형이 비교적 평탄하여 넓은 간석지가 전개되어 있어 예로부터 간척의 대상이 되어 왔다. 남해는 수많은 섬이 있어서 다도해라고도 불린다. 또한 대한민국에서 가장 큰 섬인 제주도가 남해에 있다. 이에 비해 동해는 해안선이 단조롭고 수심이 깊으며, 간만의 차가 적다. 해안에 연하여 사구·석호 등이 형성되어 있고, 멀리 해상에 화산섬인 울릉도와 독도가 있다. 천연자원 시멘트 공업과 석회공업(石灰工業)의 원료인 석회암은 대한민국 각지에 대량으로 분포되어 있으며, 오늘날 대한민국의 중요한 자원이 되었다. 석탄 역시 많이 생산되었으나 대부분을 채굴해낸 관계로 현재는 거의 남아있지 않은 상태다. 철광석은 양양, 충주 등지에서 주로 생산되었으나 역시 현재는 경제성이 적어 생산하지 않는 상태다. 또한 텅스텐도 다량 매장되어 있었으나 값싼 외국산에 밀려 생산이 중단되었다. 이외에 다른 광물자원은 경제성이 낮아 채굴하지 않고 있다. 울산 앞바다에서는 천연가스층이 발견되어 개발하여 사용하고 있다. 또 독도 부근 해저에는 메탄하이드레이트가 대량 매장되어 있는것으로 알려져 있다. 석유는 제주도 남방의 해저인 제5, 7광구에 석유가 매장되어 있을 가능성이 크다고 예상되고 있다. 이곳 대륙붕은 1974년 한일 대륙붕협정에 의해 2028년까지 한일이 공동으로 관리하고 있다. 동식물상 right|thumb|215px|[[시베리아호랑이는 한국호랑이과 비슷한 종류이다.]] 한반도는 땅이 작고 반도의 길이가 짧아서 생물상의 대부분이 만주계 동식물상에 속하는 대한민국에 서식하는 동식물은 3만 5,000여종으로 추정되며, 이 중 포유류가 105종, 조류가 414종, 파충류가 30여종으로 좁은 영역에 사는 동식물 치고는 많은 종류가 살아가고 있다. 대표적인 동물은 시베리아호랑이로 남한에서는 일제감정기 이후에 사라졌다고 한다. 하지만 생존한다고 보는 의견도 있다. 그 밖에 크낙새나 고라니, 이끼도롱뇽등 특산 동식물만 해도 3,000여종에 해당된다. 산양이나 반달가슴곰등 멸종위기에 처한 동식물을 보호하기 위해 천연기념물로 지정하거나 환경부에서 멸종위기종으로 지정하기도 한다. 행정구역 | width="50%" | 대한민국의 전 지역은 1개의 특별시, 6개의 광역시, 8개의 도, 1개의 특별자치도로 나뉜다. 이상 총 16개의 행정구역은 광역지방자치단체로 구분된다. 특별시는 자치구로, 광역시는 자치구와 군으로, 도는 자치시와 군으로 다시 나뉜다. 이상의 행정구역은 기초지방자치단체로 구분된다. 특별시와 6개 광역시에는 2008년 4월 현재 총 69개의 자치구가 설치되어 있다. 또한 6개 광역시와 8개 도에는 총 75개의 자치시와 86개의 군이 설치되어 있다. 특별자치도 (제주특별자치도)는 자치시가 아닌 행정시를 둘 수 있으며, 행정시는 특별자치도시사 직속으로서 기초지방자치단체로서의 권한이 없다. 인구 50만 이상의 자치시(수원·부천·청주·전주 등) 중 특례시로 지정된 자치시는 하부에 구를 둘 수 있다. 이 경우 역시 기초지방자치단체로서의 권한이 없어, 자치구와 구별하여 일반구라고 한다. 시와 구(자치구, 일반구)는 읍·면·동으로, 군은 읍·면으로 나뉜다. 읍·면은 리로, 동은 통으로 나뉜다. 통 및 리는 말단 행정 구역인 반으로 나뉜다. 한편, 대한민국 헌법 제3조에는 “대한민국의 영토는 한반도와 그 부속도서로 한다.”라고 명시되어 있다. 이는 대한민국을 한반도의 유일한 합법정부로 선언하는 성격을 가지고 있어, 북한을 “영토고권을 침해하는 반국가단체”로 규정하는 근거가 된다. 때문에 대한민국은 휴전선 이북 영토를 관할하는 이북5도위원회를 행정안전부 관할로 두어 형식상의 도지사와 시장, 군수 등을 선출하고 있다.(함경북도, 함경남도, 평안북도, 평안남도, 황해도, 미수복 강원도, 미수복 경기도 및 예하 시·군 관할) 이러한 대한민국 헌법 관점으로 볼 때, 대한민국의 최동단은 독도, 서단은 비단섬, 남단은 마라도, 북단은 함경북도 온성군 부근이 된다. |} 정치 대한민국은 1945년 8월 15일 일본으로부터 독립하였으며, 미국과 구소련의 군정에 놓여 있다가 1948년 5월 10일 총선을 거쳐 7월 17일 첫 헌법을 제정하고 8월 15일에 정부를 수립하였다. 대한민국은 민주 공화국으로 대통령제를 기본으로 하여 의원내각제적 요소를 혼합한 정치 제도를 채택하고 있고, 대한민국 임시정부의 법통을 계승함을 헌법 전문에 명백히 밝혀두고 있다. 대한민국 정부 형태의 변화 대한민국은 다른 공화제 국가들과 마찬가지로 헌법 개정 차수를 통해 공화국을 구분하며, 1987년 이후의 제6공화국 체제로 현재에 이르렀다. 대통령의 5년 단임을 골자로 한 제6공화국 헌법은, 대통령의 직무 수행과 책임 정치 구현을 보장하지 못한다는 지적현 5년 단임제 책임정치 한계… 국론통합 막아에 따라, 현재 대한민국에서는 대통령직의 중임제 또는 연임제 개헌을 골자로 한 개헌 논의가 대두되고 있다.4년중임제 압도적…호남의원 40% “내각제 지지” 행정부 200px|thumb|left|대한민국의 현 대통령 [[이명박(2005년 서울 시장 시절).]] 1948년 7월 17일 공포된 대한민국 헌법은 개인의 인권을 존중하고 사유재산을 인정하고 있다. 그 이후에도 헌법은 9차례에 걸쳐 개정되었다. 그 가운데 박정희 때의 유신 헌법은 긴급조치 등 대통령의 권한을 강화해 비민주적이었다. 현재 발효 중인 헌법은 제6공화국의 수립에 따라 1987년 여야 합의를 통해 개정되었다. 또한 3권 분립의 원칙에 따라 독립적인 세 개의 권력 기관을 근간으로 하여 국가를 구성하고 있다. 1960년에 대한민국에서 부통령은 사라졌으며, 국무총리가 그 권한을 대신하고 있다. 대통령은 5년 단임으로 국민의 직접 투표에 의해서 선출된다. 2009년 현재 대통령은 2007년 대통령 선거에서 선출된 이명박(李明博)이다. 대통령은 국회가 통과한 법률을 거부할 권리가 있다. 그러나 한 번 거부한 법률을 국회가 다시 통과시킨다면(단, 국회는 재적의원 과반수의 출석과 3분의 2의 동의를 얻어야 한다.) 그 법률은 그대로 통과된다. 대통령은 헌법재판소의 재판관 3인과 대법관을 임명할 수 있다. 대통령은 조약을 체결·비준하고, 외교사절을 신임·접수 또는 파견하며, 선전포고와 강화를 할 권리를 가지고 있으며, 국군을 통수한다. 또한 공무원 해임 등의 방대한 권한을 행사할 수 있다. 대한민국에는 국무총리가 있다. 국무총리는 대통령이 임명하고, 국회의 동의를 받아야 한다. 국무총리는 내각의 구성원을 대통령에게 임명을 제청하며 내각을 통솔한다. 대통령의 유고 시 국무총리가 대통령의 권한을 대행하게 된다. 현재 국무총리는 한승수이다. 입법부 left|thumb|200px|국회의사당 입법부의 주축을 이루고 있는 국회(國會)는 현재 총 299석의 단원제로 구성되어 있다. 1948년 5월 10일 최초로 구성된 제헌국회가 대한민국 입법부의 시초라 할 수 있다. 매년 1회의 정기회(100일 이내)와 30일 이내의 임시회가 열리며, 회기 중에 국회는 법의 의결권과 예산안의 심사, 국정 감사와 헌법에 명시된 기관장의 임명 동의 및 조약의 체결 및 비준 동의 등의 활동을 한다. 국회의원의 임기는 4년이며, 임기 중 의사진행과 관한 발언에 대한 면책특권과 회기중 불체포특권을 가진다. 2008년 현재 18대 국회는 총 299석이다. 각 정당별 의석 수를 보면, 한나라당이 172석으로 원내 제1당의 위치에 있으며, 민주당이 83석으로 원내 제2당, 그 뒤로 자유선진당 18석, 친박연대 8석, 민주노동당 5석, 창조한국당 3석, 무소속 10석이다.자유선진당과 창조한국당은 서로 연대하여 18대 국회에서 공동 원내 교섭단체를 구성하였다. 교섭단체의 이름은 '선진과 창조의 모임'이다. 18대 국회는 집권 여당인 한나라당(172석)이 과반수를 넘기면서 여대야소의 구조를 가지고 있다. 정당 대한민국에서는 헌법 제8조에 의해 정당을 결성할 수 있으며, 복수정당제가 보장된다. 2009년 현재 다수당은 여당인 한나라당이며 주요 정당(국회에 의석을 1석 이상 가진 정당)으로는 민주당, 한나라당, 민주노동당, 자유선진당, 창조한국당, 친박연대가 있으며 국회에 의석이 없는 정당(원외정당, 院外政黨)으로는 진보신당, 사회당, 기독사랑실천당 등이 있다. 사법부 thumb|left|200px|대법원 대한민국의 사법부는 대다수의 현대 국가들과 마찬가지로, 재판에 있어서 억울한 일을 막기 위해 3심제로 이루어져 있다. 대법원을 최고법원으로, 그 밑에 고등법원, 지방법원, 지방법원의 지원과 특허법원, 가정법원, 행정법원 등의 전문성을 요구하는 법률 심사를 위해 설치된 특수법원(여기에서의 재판은 1심의 판결과 동일하다.)으로 구성되어 있다. 또한 법원과는 별도로 각종 법령 등의 위헌 여부를 심사하는 헌법 재판소가 구성되어 있다. 또한, 대한민국 국군은 군사법원법에 따라 군사재판을 할 수 있다. 하지만 군사재판이라 하더라도 최종심은 대법원이 관할한다. 최고 법원인 대법원의 법관인 대법관은 대법원장의 제청에 따라 국회 동의를 거쳐 대통령이 임명한다. 대법관의 임기는 헌법을 통해 보장되며, 그 연한은 6년이다. 경제 개관 thumb|189px|[[한국종합무역센터의 모습.]] thumb|189px|현대의 컨테이너 화물선. thumb|189px|대한민국의 국내총생산 그래프 1973년 이후 박정희 정부의 중화학공업 발전 정책으로 철강, 전자, 조선 산업 등이 크게 발달하였다. 1973년 이후~ : 강준만, 《한국현대사산책: 1970년대편》(2권) 15~22쪽 참조. 특히 조선 산업은 2008년 기준 세계 전체 점유율의 절반을 넘어섰으며South Korea dominates shipbuilding industry | Stock Market News & Stocks to Watch from StraightStocks, 전자 산업은 전자기업 세계 1위인 삼성과, 4위인 LG 등을 보유하고 있다. 자동차 생산력은 세계 5위한국 자동차 생산, 3년 연속 세계 5위이며, 현대자동차와 기아자동차가 수출을 주도하고 있다. 자동차수출 '현대-삼성 웃고 기아-대우-쌍용은 울고' 기본적으로 자본주의 시장경제 체제를 유지하고 있으며, 혼합자본주의 체재를 택하고 있다. 후진국에서 선진국으로의 고속 경제 성장으로 중화민국, 홍콩, 싱가포르와 함께 '아시아의 네 마리 호랑이(혹은 아시아의 네 마리 용)'로 불렸다. 1997년 외환위기로 IMF 구제금융사건을 겪었으나, 빠르게 회복했으며 김대중 정부는 이를 해결했음을 선언했다. 그 후 노무현 정부 시절 꾸준한 경제 개혁을 통해 2007년까지 매년 백억달러 이상의 경상흑자와 평균 4%대의 경제성장을 이루어 명목 국민소득 2만달러, 실질 국민소득 2만 5천달러를 이루었다. 2008년 10월 IMF는 대한민국의 경제력이 2009년 캐나다를 제치고 2011년에는 스페인을 제칠 것으로 전망했으며, 1인당 GDP는 2008년에 뉴질랜드를 제쳤고 2012년엔 이탈리아, 2013년엔 스페인을 제칠 것이라고 전망했다. 한편 2007년 골드만삭스는 대한민국이 2050년, 1인당 명목 GDP가 90,294 달러가 되어 91,683달러인 미국에 이어 주요 경제국중 2위에 오를 것이라고 전망하기도 했다."The N-11: More Than an Acronym" - Goldman Sachs study of N-11 nations, Global Economics Paper No: 153, March 28, 2007. 대한민국은 선진국중 유일하게 넥스트 일레븐 경제에 이름을 올렸다. 대한민국에는 세계 규모 12위인 삼성을 비롯하여 1983년부터 세계 조선 1위를 지켜오고 있는 현대, 백색가전 세계 1위인 LG, 세계 철강 2위인 포스코 등 세계 굴지의 기업들뿐만 아니라 중소기업들도 활발히 창업 또는 운영되고 있다. 전세계 500대 기업 중 15개가 대한민국 기업이다.Global 500 2008: Countries - South Korea 대한민국은 특유의 기업구조 즉 재벌기업으로 통하는 대기업을 중심으로 수출주도형 경제성장을 했다. 대한민국 경제는 수출에 많이 의존하는 편이다.조선일보 최우석, 2008-11-01 제조업은 외국에서 원자재를 수입한 다음 이를 완제품으로 만들어 수출하는 가공무역이 중심이다. 주요 무역 상대국은 미국, 중국, 일본, 대만, 독일, 영국, 인도네시아, 말레이시아 등이다.관세청 2001년 무역 통계 1990년대 이후 국내 노동자의 임금이 상승하자 기업들은 임금이 싼 해외로 공장을 이전하기 시작하였다. 특히 중국에 진출해있는 대한민국 기업이 많으며, 베트남, 타이, 인도네시아 등 동남아시아에도 많이 진출해 있다. 최근에 동유럽 국가들이 유럽 연합(EU)에 가입하여 관세가 철폐되면서 동유럽으로 진출하는 기업들도 늘고 있다. 북한의 개방이 가속화되면서 북한에 투자하는 기업도 늘어났으나, 최근의 남북 관계 경색으로 인해 개성공단 사업은 축소되었고 왕래가 제한받는 등의 문제로 인해 제동이 걸린 상태이다. 이명박 정부는 7%성장과 10년 후 4만$ 소득, 세계 7대 선진국을 이루겠다는 목표(이른바 '747 공약')를 내세우며 출범했으나, 미국발 국제 금융 위기나 강만수 경제팀에 대한 불신 등 여러 원인으로 인해 물가, 환율, 대출금리 등이 대폭 상승하고 주가가 3년 4개월만에 세자릿수로 하락하는 등 각종 경제지수가 악화일로로 치달았다.물가·환율·대출금리 高高高… 747 꿈도 함께 날아가, 한국일보 2008/12/27 이명박 정부 들어서 대한민국 경제는 외환위기 때와 맞먹는 큰 타격을 입어 '경제위기'라고까지 불려지고 있다. 대한민국 정부는 2009년 경제성장률 목표치를 3%로 삼았으나, 며칠 뒤 이명박 대통령은 2009년 상반기에도 마이너스 성장이 예상된다고 밝혔다.李대통령, “내년 상반기 마이너스 성장될지도”, 아시아투데이 2008-12-28 자유무역협정 대한민국은 싱가포르, 칠레, 유럽자유무역연합(EFTA)과 이미 자유무역협정(自由貿易協定,Free Trade Agreement)을 체결하였으며 발효되고 있다. 2007년 4월 2일, 미국과의 자유무역협정이 타결되었으며, 미국과의 자유무역협정이 체결된다면 NAFTA와 EU다음으로 거대한 자유무역시장을 갖게 된다. 현재 한미 자유무역협정은 양국 의회의 비준 동의를 받는 차례만 남았으나, 미국에서는 재협상 논란, 대한민국에서는 졸속 비준 논란이 이는 등<야권.시민단체 "한미FTA 졸속비준 반대"> 연합뉴스 2008-12-26 비준 동의안 처리에 적지 않은 난항을 겪고 있다. 또 이명박 정부는 참여정부에서 추진하고 있던 EU와의 FTA 협상을 계속 추진해, 개방을 더욱 가속화 하고 있는데, 이러한 이명박 정부의 개방 정책에 대해 일부에서는 '금융위기로 과도한 자본시장 개방과 대외 의존정책의 한계가 드러났음에도 정부가 개방을 더 가속화하려 하고 있다'고 비판하기도 한다.“금융위기로 FTA 한계 정부는 개방 더 가속화”, 경향신문 이주영,2008-11-02 산업 농업 1960년대까지의 대한민국의 주요 산업은 농업에 의존하였다. 1963년 이후 집권한 박정희는 공업화, 산업화 정책을 추진하였고 농업인구는 격감하여 1970년 1천4백42만 명으로 전체인구의 44.7%였고, 2000년 12월 1일 기준 한국의 농업인구는 4백3만1천명으로 전체 인구의 8.6%를 차지, 10% 아래로 떨어졌다.한국경제 2001. 12. 21. 천자칼럼 공업 thumb|189px|[[하이닉스의 DRAM. 2008년도 제2사분기의 시장 점유율 조사에 따르면 삼성과 하이닉스가 각각 1, 2위를 차지했다.iSuppli，08年2QのDRAMシェア・ランキングを発表(08/8/11)]] 한국 공업의 역사는 정확하지 않으나 고대부터 제철, 제련 공업이 발달하였다. 구한말과 일제 강점기에는 일본 제국의 경제적 수탈을 목적으로 근대적인 공업 시설이 건립되었고, 일본의 자본이 한국에 유입되었다. 일본 자본의 유입에 맞서 국채 보상 운동이 자발적으로 확산되었고 1920년대에는 김성수는 자본을 투자하여 경성방직, 경성직류 등 방직과 면 공업을 육성하여 민족자본을 형성하기도 하였다. 1923년부터는 조만식, 안재홍, 김성수 등에 의해 물산 장려 운동이 진행되어 국산 공업품을 활용하자는 운동이 일어나기도 하였다. 그러나 일본의 대륙 침략을 위한 군수 공업으로 일변화 된 한국의 공업은 정상적으로 성장할 수 없었다. 광복 이후에도 한국의 공업 수준은 미미했으나, 1960년대 이후 출범한 제3공화국 정권은 경제성장의 기반으로 공업화 정책을 추진하였다. 이후 60년대에는 수공업, 수제품 공업, 기술, 근로자 파견 위주로 진행되었고, 식료품과 담배, 섬유 공업을 기반으로 하는 수입 대체 산업이 발달하였다. 70년대에는 중화학 공업, 제조업, 수출 위주의 공업정책이 진행되었다. 1980년대 이르러 섬유, 의류 산업뿐 아니라 전자 제품, 건설, 중화학 공업이 발달하게 되었다. 현재는 자동차 제품, 컴퓨터 제품, 광학 제품, 전자 제품, 조선업, 하이테크 산업 등의 분야에서 세계적인 수준에 도달하였다. 현재 대한민국의 공업 생산은 국민 총생산의 3분의 1가량을 차지하고 있다. 서비스업 대한민국에서 서비스업은 국민 총생산의 절반 가량을 차지한다. 한국 경제의 급속한 성장과 외국과의 무역 거래 확대는 서비스업의 발달을 촉진했으며 금융업도 발달해 다국적 기업이 대한민국에 본사 및 지사를 두고 있으며, 외국인들의 투자도 비교적 자유로운 편이다. 교통 thumb|right|189px|고속도로 노선도 도로 대한민국에는 3,000km에 달하는 26개의 고속도로 및 국도, 지방도 등의 도로가 있어 국내 교통을 담당하고 있다. 현재 경부고속도로는 노선의 일부 이며 국도 제7호선은 노선의 일부이다. 1990년대 이후 민간 자본을 투자한 민자 고속도로와 민자 역사 시설 운영도 진행되고 있는 한편, 공기업 형태의 도로교통관리공단이 기타 도로·철도 시설의 안전을 관리하고 있다.도로교통공단에 오신 것을 환영합니다 철도 대한민국의 철도 및 광역전철의 총 연장 길이는 3,000km에 달한다. 이러한 대한민국의 철도시설은 1963년 9월 1일 교통부 산하에 철도청을 신설하여 이때부터 국가가 체계적으로 관리하였으나 2005년에는 기업체로 전환하여, 공기업의 형태인 한국철도공사와 한국철도시설공단에서 관리하고 있다. 특히 경의선 철도는 평부선·평의선과 시베리아 횡단철도와의 연결을 추진하고 있다.'철의 실크로드' 앞서 '말(言)의 실크로드'부터, 프레시안 정창현, 2008-10-01 항공 대한민국에는 8개의 국제공항과 7개의 국내공항이 국내외 항공 교통을 담당하고 있다. 항공교통은 광복 후 1948년 대한민국항공사(KNA)가 설립되어 국내선을, 1954년 이후 국제선을 운항하였다. KNA는 1962년에 대한항공공사로 개칭하고 국영으로 운영되다가, 1969년 한진상사가 인수하여 대한항공으로 개명하고 민영으로 운항되면서 급속한 성장을 보였다. 1988년 제2민간항공사업이 허가됨으로써, 금호그룹의 아시아나항공과 함께 경쟁체제로 바뀌었다. 대한항공은 2007년 기준으로 약 100억 톤의 화물을 처리하였다.WATS sample - Scheduled Freight Tonne - Kilometres 현재 대한항공과 아시아나항공 외에도 제주항공, 이스타항공, 진에어, 한성항공 등 많은 저가항공사들이 속속 등장하고 있다.국내 저가항공시장 ‘2기’돌입 사회 민족 한국인(또는 한민족으로도 부른다.)이 전 국민의 절대 다수를 차지하며, 민족 구성에 있어서 비교적 단일민족(Ethnically Homogeneous People) 국가에 속한다. 대한민국에 살고 있는 외국인은 100만 명 정도로, 이 가운데 가장 인구가 많은 민족은 중국인으로, 대한민국의 해외동포 중 하나인 조선족(朝鮮族)도 포함한다(조선족들은 중국 국적을 갖고 있으며, 러시아 국적을 가진 고려인들과 구분된다.). 그 외의 외국인으로는 미국, 일본, 인도네시아, 필리핀, 베트남, 러시아인 등이 있다. 현재 일부 남성들이 동남아시아권 여성들과 많이 결혼하고 있으며, 농촌 결혼의 등록건수의 50%에 해당하는 매년 1만여건 정도가 등록되고 있다.이들의 자녀를 이른바 '코시안(KOSIAN)' 이라고 부른다. 이들의 자녀는 최근까지 대한민국 교육과정에서 가르친 '대한민국은 단일민족'이라는 교육 과정 하에서 친숙하게 받아들여지지 않고 있으나 일부 농촌 지역에서는 흔한 일이 되고 있다. 앞으로 이들과의 갈등 예방은 대한민국이 해결해 나가야 할 숙제로 남아 있다. 또한 1990년대 이후 국민들의 전반적인 생활수준이 향상되면서 1970년대 이후 평균학력 고졸에서 1990년대 이후 평균학력 대졸 내지는 초대졸로 진학률이 향상되었다. 그러나 생활수준이 향상된 반면 청년층의 '3D 업종'(어렵고 (difficult), 더럽고 (dirty), 위험한 (dangerous))으로 분류되는 직업에는 종사하기를 꺼리고 기피하는 현상이 발생하고 있다. 청년층의 '3D 업종' 기피현상으로 각지에서 많은 외국인 노동자들이 대한민국에 들어와 일하고 있다. 이들은 합법적으로 취업비자를 받고 입국한 산업연수생과 불법적으로 들어온 불법체류자로 나뉜다. 그러나 통상의 외국인 노동자는 합법적으로 들어온 노동자들을 가리킨다. 이들 외국인 노동자들은 낮은 임금과 열악한 환경에서 일하고 있다고 알려져있으나 정확하지는 않다. 급증하는 불법체류자들과 외국인 노동자들의 범죄 문제도 사회적 이슈가 되어 있다. 인구 thumb|left|210px|인구 증가율 2007년 10월말 현재 대한민국의 총인구는 외국인을 포함하여 5008만 7307명이다. 이는 세계 194개국 중 24위이다. 광복 직후에는 해외 동포들이 귀국하고, 6.25전쟁 때에는 북한 동포들이 많이 월남했는데 광복 직후에는 약 180만 명, 6.25전쟁에 약 100만 명이 남쪽으로 내려왔다. 1960년대 이후 대도시에 인구가 집중하게 되는 도시화 현상이 일어났으나, 최근에는 쾌적한 생활을 위한 역도시화 현상도 나타나고 있다. 1970년 이전까지 5백여만 명이던 서울의 인구는 1988년에 1천만 명을 돌파하였다. 2007년 10월말 현재 수도권 거주 인구는 2390만 3785명으로 48.6%를 차지한다. 인구 밀도는 503명/㎢이다. 대한민국의 도시화율은 81.5%로 구성되어 있어, 이는 선진국과 대등하다. 대한민국은 1970년을 전환점으로 하여 2% 미만으로 인구 증가율이 감소하는 추세를 보이고 있다. 2009년 현재 출산률(여성 한 명이 평생동안 낳는 자녀 수)은 1.19명으로 전년에 비해 0.06명 감소했다. 최근 3년간 출산율이 증가 하였으나 경제위기로 인해 출산율이 감소한 것으로 보인다. 여전히 세계 최저수준의 출산율을 기록하고 있어 인구 감소에 큰 영향을 미칠 것으로 전망된다.통계청의 2005년 인구주택총조사에 근거하였다. 건강보험 정부가 독점적으로 관리한다. 대한민국의 모든 국민은 자동으로 건강보험에 의무적으로 가입되며 국가가 피부양자로 지정된다. 대한민국 전국의 병원과 의원에서는 국가 의료보험에서 수가를 받게 되며 이것에 관한 것은 국민건강보험공단에 의해 관리되며, 수가는 건강보험심사평가원이 정한다. 두개의 기관 모두 보건복지가족부의 지휘를 받는다. 보건복지가족부는 의료보험 정책을 심의하고 관리한다. 물론 민간 보험회사를 통해서도 건강보험을 선택할 수 있고, 선택한 것에 따라 혜택을 받을 수 있다. 교육 thumb|left|220px|[[서울대학교 정문]] 초등학교 6년과 중학교 3년은 무상의무교육이다. 고등학교는 3년 과정이며, 일반계(인문계)·전문계(실업계)·특수 목적 고등학교(특목고)·예술계(예술고)로 분리되어 있다. 고등교육에는 4~5년제 대학교와 2~3년제 전문대학이 있다. 2005 년 인구주택총조사에 따르면, 교육을 받는 정규학교 재학자는 1089만 명(24.7%), 졸업자는 2987만(67.8%), 중퇴자는 96만 명(2.2%)이고, 졸업자는 초등학교 및 중학교 졸업자는 750만 명(24.5%), 고등학교 졸업자는 1263만 명 (41.2%), 대학 졸업 이상은 1050만 명(34.3%)을 나타내는데, 이는 교육 수준이 상당히 높은 것으로 볼 수 있다. 하지만 이러한 높은 교육수준은 대한민국의 교육정책에 의해서 기인된 현상으로 보는 경우가 많으며, 현재에는 오히려 학력인플레이션으로 인해 청년실업의 증가가 사회의 심각한 문제로 대두되고 있다. 대한민국은 대학교 진학률이 다른 국가에 비해 상당히 높은 편이다. 일반적으로 대학교에 진학하려는 사람들은 대학수학능력시험(수능)을 치르게 된다. 대학수학능력시험은 고등학교 졸업 예정자 혹은 고등학교 졸업에 상응하는 학력을 가진 사람이면 누구나 치를 수 있다. 이 외에도 각 대학에서는 수시입학전형, 특별전형 등을 통하여 개별 대학의 요구에 맞는 학생들을 선발하고 있다. 또 대한민국은 사교육 시장이 크게 발달되어있어, 사교육에 들어가는 비용이, 각 가정마다 월평균 70여만원을 웃돌고 있다.BBC NEWS | World | Asia-Pacific | S Korea slams high tuition costs 사회 갈등 220px|thumb|left|[[2008년 대한민국 정부의 미국산 쇠고기 수입 협상 내용에 대한 반대 시위‎|미국소 수입 반대 촛불 집회]] 민주화 이후의 한국 사회는 보수와 진보의 극심한 이념 대립에서 기인한 사회 갈등이 존재한다.“정치가 여론 양극화 부채질… 합리주의 절실” 2000년대 들어서 이러한 갈등은 고도로 발달된 인터넷 여론에 기반한촛불 시위의 비밀 ‘10대 인터넷 사이버 커뮤니티’ 전국적인 규모의 촛불 집회로 종종 표출 되었다. 대표적인 전국 규모의 촛불 집회는 다음과 같다. *　·2002년 미군 장갑차 여중생 압사 사건 촛불 집회 *　·2004년 노무현 대통령 탄핵 소추 반대 촛불 집회 *　·2008년 미국 쇠고기 수입 반대 촛불 집회 이러한 대한민국의 대규모 촛불 집회에 대한 평가는 이념 진영에 따라 판이하게 다르다. 촛불 집회에 대하여 진보 진영은 시민들의 민주 의식 신장에 따른 자연스러운 현상`촛불집회'는 민주주의의 질적 변화 상징"이라는 관점에서 긍정적으로 평가한다. 하지만 보수 진영은 민주주의의 왜곡과 사회 혼란, 경제적 손실을 이유로 비판적 입장을 보인다.“촛불집회가 민주주의 왜곡 초래” 언론 신문 대한민국의 일간 신문은 크게 전국지와 지방지로 나뉘어진다. 전국지는 대한민국 전국을 대상으로 발행되며, 지방 소식을 전달하기 위해 일부 지면을 할애한다. 지방지는 특정 지역에 연고를 둔 신문으로 전국적인 뉴스를 다루기도 하지만 주로 해당 지역의 뉴스를 다룬다. 대표적인 지방지로는 강원일보, 경남신문, 경인일보, 광주일보, 대전일보, 매일신문, 부산일보, 전북일보, 제주일보가 있다. 전국지는 이념 성향이 대체로 뚜렷하다. 신문 시장을 크게 점유하고 있는 전국 일간지들인 조선일보, 중앙일보, 동아일보 는 우파적인 이념(소위 보수)을 견지한다. 반면 상대적으로 시장 점유율이 낮은 한겨레, 경향신문 등은 중도 좌파 또는 좌파적인 이념(소위 진보)을 견지한다. 소위 빅3 보수 신문사들의 높은 점유율 탓에 대한민국 언론 시장의 이념이 한쪽으로 치우쳐있다는 비난을 받기도한다. 이러한 시장 구조 속에서 소위 보수-진보 신문사들 간의 이념 대립이 첨예하다. 특히 조선일보로 대변되는 소위 조중동 보수 언론에 대한 반감은 흔히 말하는 진보 성향을 띄는 시민사회단체와 언론사가 주도한 안티 조선 운동 등과 같은 사회 운동으로 발전하였다. 1990년대 후반 조선일보의 왜곡 보도조선일보에 대한 비판에 대항하기 위해 시작된 이 운동은 2008년 대한민국의 미국산 쇠고기 수입 반대 시위의 와중에는 광고주에 대한 압박 등 소비자 운동으로 발전하였지만너희가 안티조선의 역사와 노선을 아느냐현재는 소강 상태이다. 특정 분야를 전문적으로 다루는 전문지들도 있으며, 크게 경제에 관련된 소식을 다루는 경제지와, 스포츠와 연예계 소식을 다루는 스포츠지를 들 수 있다. 한편, 최근 수도권과 광역시권의 지하철역과 전철역 주변에서 무료로 배포되는 무가지의 열독율이 꾸준히 상승하여 기존 일간지와 스포츠지를 위협하고 있다. 이러한 무가지들의 경우 주로 출근 시간대를 노린 신문들이 많으며, 일부 무가지의 경우 퇴근 시간대에 배포되는 경우도 있다. 무가지 중에서 AM7과 데일리노컷뉴스는 각각 기성언론사인 문화일보와 기독교방송이 배포하는 출근 시간대의 무가지이다.무료신문 성장동력 ‘차별성’과 ‘갈등해소’ 방송 thumb|left|220px|한국방송공사 일제강점기에 설립된 경성방송국은 1948년 대한민국 정부가 수립되면서 공보처 산하 국영방송으로 새롭게 발족하였다. 모든 방송이 국영으로 운영되다가, 1954년 12월 기독교중앙방송국(現기독교방송, CBS)이 개국되면서 민간방송시대가 열리고, 1959년 4월 부산문화방송국이 창설되면서 상업방송시대가 개막되었다. 그 후 1980년에 단행된 언론통폐합 조치에 따라 국영방송과 상업방송으로 이원화되었던 방송구조는 공영방송체제로 전환되어 KBS와 MBC의 2대 방송망으로 재편되었다. 1988년 언론 부흥시대를 맞아 평화방송(PBS)·불교방송(BBS)·기상방송·교통방송(TBS)·교육방송(EBS)·서울방송(SBS)·사랑의 소리 방송 등이 개국되었다. 1996년부터 방영이 시작된 위성방송 등으로 채널의 수가 급격히 늘었다. 현재 대한민국의 방송형태로는 지상파 텔레비전 방송, FM라디오 방송, AM라디오 방송, 단파 라디오 방송, 케이블 방송, KT계열의 스카이라이프가 독점하는 디지털위성방송, 지상파DMB 방송, SK계열의 TU미디어가 독점하는 위성DMB 방송 등이 있다. 현재 전국 단위 지상파 방송으로 공영 방송인 한국방송공사(KBS)와 민영이지만 정부지분(방송문화진흥위원회)이 70%에 이르는 소위 준공영방송인 문화방송(MBC)이 있다. 지역 단위 지상파 민영 방송으로는 한국방송공사(KBS)를 중심으로한 계열, 문화방송(MBC)을 중심으로한 계열, 그리고 서울지역의 지역민영방송인 서울방송(SBS)을 중심으로한 SBS네트워크 계열이 있으며, 그외 독자적인 지방 민영방송인 경인지역의 경인TV(OBS)가 있다. 그외 한국교육방송공사법에 따른 공영방송인 교육방송(EBS)이 지상파 방송으로 있다. 라디오 방송의 경우(FM라디오 방송을 중심으로 서술한다.) 지상파 방송사인 KBS, MBC, SBS, EBS가 점유하는 주파수와 기타 기독교방송(CBS), 극동방송(FEBC), 불교방송(BBS), 평화방송(PBC), 원음방송(WBS) 등 종교방송의 주파수, 교통안내 전문 방송인 교통방송(TBS, TBN), 국악 전문의 국악FM, 그리고 국방홍보 목적의 국군방송 등의 여러 방송사가 있으며 일부 라디오 방송사는 인터넷 라디오 방송(AOD)도 서비스하고 있다. 디지털을 기반으로한 새로운 미디어 높은 초고속 인터넷 보급률과 인터넷 이용률을 보이는 대한민국은 2000년 초중반 인터넷 신문을 표방한 오마이뉴스, 프레시안 등이 등장과 함께, 인터넷 신문과 포털사이트를 중심으로한 인터넷 언론 매체가 두각을 나타내고 있다. 이런 인터넷 언론 매체들은 인터넷 매체 특유의 신속성과 높은 접근성 등을 강점으로 여론 형성에 상당한 힘을 보이고 있다. 또한 2005년 5월 1일부터는 위성 DMB 방송을 실시하고 있으며, 같은 해 12월 1일부터는 지상파 DMB 방송도 실시하고 있다. 이러한 디지털을 기반으로한 새로운 미디어들의 등장은 기존 미디어시장의 판도를 바꿔놓을 것으로 보이며, 이미 단순 뉴스 전달자에 불과했던 포털사이트들은 하나의 언론세력으로 성장하는 등의 변화를 보이고 있다. 이러한 변화에 맞추어 대한민국 정부는 인터넷 신문사들은 물론, 포털사이트들도 언론 기관으로 보고, 그에 따른 법적 규제 등을 마련하였다. 문화 thumb|200px|강릉 경포대 thumb|200px|서당(書堂), 단원풍속도첩(檀園風俗畵帖), 종이에 담채, 1780년경 [[김홍도 작.]] 한국은 반도에 있는 지리적 조건으로 대륙 문화와 해양 문화의 영향을 모두 받았다. 한국 문화는 시베리아, 중앙아시아의 북방계와 동남아시아의 남방계가 혼합된 바탕에 중국 등 이웃 나라에서 들어온 외래 문화가 한국 고유의 문화와 융합하여 독자적으로 발전했다. 문학 한국 근대 문학의 발전은 한글이 널리 통용되어 민중과 여성들에게 문자 생활이 보편화 되면서 발전하기 시작했다. 신소설은 최초의 한글 문학의 대표적인 예라고 볼 수 있다. 서정시는 1970년대에 큰 우위를 차지하였다. 시는 현대 대한민국 문학에서 중요한 장르 중 하나로 떠올랐다. 근대 혹은 현대 문학이라는 시대에 따른 한국의 문학사 구분은 서양 문학을 받아들여 한국어로 쓰인 문학 양식의 밑바탕을 닦고 발전시켜온 19세기 말에서 현대에 이르는 약 100여년 간 생겨나 존속되어 온 개념이라고 볼 수 있다. 음악 대표적인 대한민국의 전통 민요로는 아리랑을 들 수 있고, 그 밖에 지방마다 다른 민요가 있다. 대한민국의 많은 가수들이 동아시아와 동남아시아권에 널리 알려져 있으며, 대한민국의 대중음악 시장은 지속적으로 발전하고 있다. 미술 한국은 삼국시대 이전부터 중국의 영향을 받아왔기 때문에 먹으로 그리는 동양화가 발달했으며, 산수화도 있었다. 그후 19세기와 20세기에 걸쳐서 미국, 독일, 프랑스와 교류를 맺으면서 서양화가 발달했다. 대한민국의 대표적인 화가는 고희동, 김기창, 천경자 등이 있는데, 고희동은 당시의 동양화가로서 서양화와 동양화를 접목시켰다. 또한, 동양화를 잘 그리는 김기창은 사실적인 묘사로 유명하다. 이밖에 민화, 유화, 추상화, 포스터 등이 있다. 체육 thumb|200px|[[김연아는 한국의 대표적인 피겨스케이팅 선수이다.]] 한국의 체육은 고대부터 무술에 근거한 체육 활동이 발달했으며, 대한민국의 국기(國技)인 태권도는 올림픽 정식 종목에 채택되기도 하였다. 대한민국은 1988년 하계 올림픽을 개최했으며 이 대회에서 금메달 12개, 은메달 10개, 동메달 11개를 획득하였다. 올림픽에서 양궁, 사격, 탁구, 배드민턴, 쇼트트랙, 핸드볼, 레슬링, 유도, 태권도, 역도는 대한민국이 강세를 보이는 종목이기도 하다. 대한민국은 또한 1986년 아시안 게임과 2002년 아시안 게임을 개최하기도 했다. 대한민국에서 가장 인기있는 스포츠는 축구와 야구가 있으며, 간혹 좋은 성적을 거두기도 한다. 축구는 2002년 축구 월드컵을 일본과 공동 개최하며 대회 4위에 오른 적이 있으며, 야구는 2008년 하계 올림픽에서 우승, 2009년 월드 베이스볼 클래식(World Baseball Classic, WBC)에서 준우승한 경력이 있다. 한류 한류(韓流, Korean wave)는 대한민국의 대중 문화가 주로 아시아를 중심으로 외국에서 대중성을 가지게 되는 것을 말한다. 1997년 무렵부터, 문화 수출국을 목표로 하는 대한민국의 국책을 배경으로, 2000년 전후부터 대한민국 드라마가 아시아의 여러 나라들에서 방송되자, 대한민국의 배우나, 한국 문화 전반에 대한 인기가 높아지게 되었다. 이 현상이 중화민국의 언론등 에서는 한류 열풍 이라고 하였다. 그 후 중화인민공화국이나 일본에서도 한국의 대중 문화가 널리 유입되어 이 용어가 널리 사용되게 되었다. 이 말은 대한민국에도 역수입되어 신문이나 방송등에서 널리 쓰이고 있다. 그러나 최근에는 한류가 점차 영향력을 잃을 것이라는 우려가 제기되고 있다.한류 사라지는 中國 언어와 문자 thumb|200px|[[훈민정음(訓民正音)]] 관습적인 공용어이자 법적인 공용어는 한국어로, 그 계통이 학계에서 확증되지 않은 고립된 언어이지만 많은 학자들이 알타이어족과 연관성 있음을 주장한 바 있고, 특히 많은 한국인 학자들은 한국어가 알타이어족에 속한다고 보고 있다. 한국어 표기에 쓰이는 문자인 한글은 세종대왕(世宗大王)이 원로대신들의 반대를 무릅쓰고 언문청(諺文廳)또는 정음청(正音廳)을 설치하고 훈민정음(訓民正音)이라는 명칭으로 1446년 반포하였다. 한글은 각 자음과 모음이 하나의 기호로 표시되고, 그 자음과 모음을 모아써서 소리를 나타내는 표음문자이다. 한글의 자음은 발음기관의 모양을 본뜨고 모음은 천(하늘:ㆍ),지(땅:ㅡ),인(사람:ㅣ)을 나타내는 각 부호의 조합으로 만든, 세계에서 유일하게 그 창제 원리가 밝혀진 문자이다. 한글 창제 이전에는 삼국시대(三國時代) 혹은 그 이전부터 써왔던 한자(漢字)와 이를 당시의 한국인이 쓰던 입말에 맞는 한자의 소리만 따서 문자로 표기한 향찰, 구결, 이두 등이 한국어 기록 수단이었다. 한자는 훈민정음 창제 이후에도 양반(兩班)층 및 관공서에서 계속 써왔으며, 1894년 갑오개혁 이후에야 비로소 공문서에 한글을 쓰기 시작했다. 일부에서는 글의 이해를 돕는다는 측면에서 한글 대신 한자로 직접 표기하기도 한다. 1988년 한글전용과 가로쓰기를 표방하며 한겨레신문이 창간된 후 한글전용이 문자생활의 전반을 차지하게 되었으며, 한자 표기는 중의적 표현을 막기 위해 부수적으로 쓰고 있다.(한글맞춤법 참고) 초등학교 3학년부터 중학교, 고등학교에서는 영어 (미국식 영어)를 제1외국어로 의무 교육으로 가르치고 있으며, 중학교에서부터 선택하여 배울 수 있는 제2 외국어로는 중국어, 프랑스어, 독일어, 일본어, 에스파냐어, 러시아어, 아랍어 등의 7개 언어가 있다. 고등학교에서도 제2 외국어를 배울 수 있으며, 대학수학능력시험때 수험생이 제2 외국어를 선택할 수도 있다. 특히 일본어와 중국어는 대한민국 사람들이 가장 많이 배우는 제2 외국어이기도 하다.영화속 ‘영어 지상주의’ …“왠지 씁쓸한데”, 세계일보 김태훈, 2008-10-06 종교 대한민국의 전통 종교는 토테미즘, 샤머니즘등의 토속신앙이다. 삼국시대에 들어와 불교와 유교가 중국으로부터 전래되었으며, 불교는 5세기부터 14세기 말(삼국시대 및 고려시대)에 이르는 약 1000년 동안 한반도에서 융성하여 많은 사찰과 문화유산을 남기고 현재도 단일 종교로는 대한민국에서 가장 신도수가 많다.amp;vwcd=MT_ZTITLE&path=인구·가구%20>%20인구총조사%20>%20인구부문%20>%20 총조사인구(2005)%20>%20전수부문&oper_YN=Y&item=&keyword=종교별%20인구& amp;lang_mode=kor&list_id= 2005년 통계청 인구 총조사 14세기 말 조선에서는 유교가 국교로 지정되었다. 그러나 현재는 유교를 학문으로서 배우는 사람은 있으나 신앙으로 삼는 사람은 거의 없다. 그러나 유교는 현재까지도 한국인들의 풍습이나 가치관에 많은 영향을 미치고 있다. 세계적인 무종교 인구 비율이 높은 국가이나 사실상 대부분은 유교에 가깝다. 로마 가톨릭교회(천주교)는 다른 나라의 경우와는 달리 선교 없이 자발적으로 학문으로서 도입하여 생겨났으며《여인열전》-강완숙:조선최초의 천주교 여회장/이덕일 지음/김영사, 19세기 말과 20세기 초에 성공회(대한성공회),정교회(정교회 한국대교구), 개신교가 유입되었다. 그 외에 천도교(동학), 대종교, 원불교, 증산도, 통일교 등 여러 신흥 종교가 생겨났으며 현재도 많은 신흥종교들이 만들어지고 있다. 국방 군사 대한민국은 북한과의 대립으로 인해 일찍부터 군사력을 발달시켜 왔다. 1990년대까지는 양적 위주의 성장을 추진했으나, 2000년대 들어 새로운 무기 기술의 개발과 발달로 인해 상당한 질적 성장을 이루었다. 국방부가 국군이라고 불리는 대한민국의 군을 지휘하고 있다. 병력 규모는 현역이 약 65만 5000여명으로 세계 6위, 예비군은 약 304만여명으로 세계 2위다. 국방 예산은 290억 달러로 세계 12위이다. 또한 1997년 말 영국 정부 산하의 '왕립합동군사연구소'(RUSI: Royal United Services Institute for Defense and Security Studies) 군사력의 대외행사 능력을 중심으로 대한민국의 군사력을 세계 6위로 평가했다.군사력 비교"의 의의와 방향 : 토론회 자료집 / 임종인 [편 ]청와대 하명 남북한 군사력 비교는 오류 투성이 그리고, 저명한 워게임 전문가인 제임스 더니건(James F. Dunnigan)이 계산한 1995년 기준 각국의 전투력 비교에서 대한민국의 군사력을 1020점으로 평가해, 미국,중국,러시아에 이어 4번째로 높은 점수를 주었다.군사력 비교"의 의의와 방향 : 토론회 자료집 / 임종인 [편 ]>청와대 하명 남북한 군사력 비교는 오류 투성이막강 육·해·공 '국방과학 특수부대' 추진? 인도 국가안보협의회는 한국의 안보지수를 미국-중국-일본에 이어 세계4위로 평가했고 프랑스가 그 뒤를 이었다.막강 육·해·공 '국방과학 특수부대' 추진? 육군 thumb|left|200px|대한민국 육군의 주력전차 K1A1 전차 한국 지상군의 전력은 세계 4위 정도로 평가된다. 미국과 러시아를 제외하고 1천5백 대 이상의 3세대전차를 보유한 유일한 국가이기도 하다. 자주포 기술에 있어서는 세계에서도 최고 수준의 기술을 보유하고 있다. 동아시아에서 가장 강력한 헬기전력을 보유하고 있으며 세계적 수준의 기화폭탄을 보유하고 있다(보유량 세계 5위). 현재 국방과학연구소(ADD)는 일부에서 세계 최고의 전차라고도 말하는차기전차 XK2 ‘흑표’의 세계 최고 전력 분석, 쿠키뉴스 엄기영, 2007-03-02 XK2 전차(K2 흑표, Black Panther)를 개발했다. XK-2는 가격 대비 성능이 우수하고 현재 세계 최고수준의 성능을 가진 것으로 평가되며, 2011년경 대한민국 육군에 정식으로 배치될 예정이다. 또한, K-21로 명명된 신형 전투장갑차는 미국의 M2A3와 같은 세계적인 고성능 전투장갑차보다 우수한 성능을 가지고 있으며 2009년경 전력화할 예정이다.두산인프라, 헬기잡는 장갑차 'K21'...내년부터 공급, 고뉴스 이대준, 2008-10-30 주력 중거리 지대공 미사일로 운용 중인 호크와 나이키 허큘리스를 대체할 KM-SAM은 최초배치연도를 2011년으로 예상하고 있다. 육군은 차기 복합형 소총인 XK-11을 2009년부터 분대지원화기로 배치하기로 하였다. 하지만 병사들의 기본 장비들은 매우 노후화 되어있는 상태여서 개선이 요구되고 있다. 해군 thumb|left|200px|[[림팩 2006 훈련에 참가중인 DDH-976 문무대왕함]] 대한민국의 해군전력은 세계 10위정도로 평가되며 북한을 제외하고 주변국 중 가장 허약한 전력을 보유하고 있다. 이에 따라 대한민국 해군은 앞으로 많은 구축함 건조와 이지스함 3척 건조 (2008년) 항공모함 건조, 국산 잠수함 개발 등을 서두르고 있다. 해군은 제2연평해전에서 인민군의 기습적인 공격으로 인해 참수리급 고속정이 피격, 심각한 타격을 입은 뒤 기존의 참수리급을 대체하는 유도탄 고속함인 윤영하함을 진수했다. 이는 2002년 서해교전 당시 침몰된 참수리 357정의 정장인 윤영하 소령의 이름을 붙인 것이다. KDX-1, KDX-2 프로젝트는 이미 완료되었으며 KDX-3 프로젝트로 현재 첫 번째 이지스 구축함인 세종대왕함이 2007년 진수되어 2008년 12월 22일 실전배치되었다. 이로서 대한민국은 세계에서 다섯 번째로 이지스 구축함을 보유하게 되었으며, 대한민국 해군은 2020년까지 총 여섯 척의 이지스함 건조 계획을 갖고 있다.한국형 이지스함 3대 추가 확보, 세계일보 박병진, 2008-02-12 해병대 대한민국 해병대는 해군 소속 국가 전략 기동군으로서 상륙 작전을 주임무로 한다. 1949년 4월 15일 진해에서 창설되었다. 초대 지휘관은 신현준 중령이었으며, 해군에서 옮겨온 장교 26명, 부사관 54명, 사병 300명으로 창설되었다. 창설 직후부터 한국전쟁, 베트남 전쟁 등에 파병되어 "귀신 잡는 해병대"라는 별명을 얻었지만, 한때 해병대 사령부가 해체되고 해군으로 통폐합되는 시련을 겪기도 하였다. 이후 1987년 해병대 사령부의 재창설로 오늘에 이른다. 현재는 쿠웨이트의 다이만 부대 경비를 위해 중대 병력이 파견되어 있다. 현재 대한민국 해병대는 2개 사단, 1개 여단으로 이루어져 있으며, 국방개혁2020 계획에 의해 신속대응과 공중, 지상 기동작전을 가능하게 하는 구조로 재편된다. 이를 위해 항공 대대의 신설, 정보단과 통신단의 정식 편제화 등이 계획되어 있다. 공군 thumb|left|200px|대한민국 공군의 주력기체 중 하나인 F-15K 대한민국군의 공군 전력은 세계 8위 수준으로 평가 되었다. 공군은 노후한 F-4D 전폭기를 교체하기 위해 F-X사업 등을 통해 F-15K전 투기를 도입, 39기가 실전 배치되었으며 이로써 작전반경이 독도에까지 이르게 되었다. 현재 공군은 136대의 KF-16 Block52, 30여대의 F-16C/D Block32, 약 80여대의 F-4E, 약 200여대의 F-5E/F 등을 보유하고 있다.이 중 F-4E, F-5E/F는 2020년까지 운용하고 퇴역할 예정이다. 또한, AEW&C 737 공중조기경보통제기를 2012년까지 도입하여 작전능력을 증대시키려 하고있다.<한반도 전역 공중감시 E-X..26년만에 종결>, 연합뉴스 김귀근 이귀원, 2006-11-08 공군은 F-50 혹은 A-50으로 전환 시킬 수 있는 멀티로키 T-50을 자체 개발하는 한편, 2008년까지 F-15K를 40여대 도입하며 F-15K를 도입하는 조건으로 약속 되어있는 보잉의 전투기 건조 기술 일부를 이전을 받는다. 그 후 러시아와 공동 4세대 첨단 전투기 개발을 연구할 계획이다. 징병제 이미 삼국시대 때부터 국민개병제를 운영했으며 조선 중기까지 대체적으로 국민개병제를 운영했다. 그러나 조일전쟁(임진왜란) 직전 직후 군사제도가 문란해져 조선후기부터는 대체적으로 모병제를 유지했다. 광복 직후 전시징병제였으며 징병제가 완성된 것은 1960년 박정희 정권 이후이다. 만 19세 이상의 건강한 대한민국의 남자는 의무적으로 군대에 복무해야 한다. 국방부 직속 기관인 병무청에서 병역 자원을 관리하고 있다. 징병검사에서 4급으로 판정되면 공익근무요원으 로서 국가기관, 공공기관에서 근무하는 것으로 군복무를 대신한다. 신체검사에서 5급 이하로 판정되면 제2국민역(민방위 편입 및 전시근로소집 대상) 처분을 받거나 병역면제 처분을 받는다. 하지만 권력, 지위, 금전, 편법을 이용한 병부유층 자제나해외체류 부유층 자제들 입학허가 위조 병역기피 및 연예인연예계, 또 다시 병역비리 광풍…연예인 3명 불구속 입건 등 일부 계층의 병역비리가 끊이지 않는다. 심지어 해외 원정 출산을 통하여 이중국적을 취득하여 추후 병역을 피하는 병역 기피 수법이 성행하기까지 하였다.'원정출산 병역기피' 법으로 봉쇄 국군 이외의 부서에 복무할 수 있는 전환복무 제도도 운영되고 있다. 전환복무 제도에는 전투경찰, 경비교도, 의무소방, 해양경찰 전투경찰 등이 있다. 이중 작전전투경찰순경은 육군훈련소에서 차출되며, 의무소방과 해양경찰 전투경찰은 본인의 지원으로 충원한다. 전투경찰제는 국방의 의무를 수행하려는 개인의 의사에 반하는 것이라는 비판을 받아 군 복무기간 단축에 따라 폐지가 결정되었다.군복무기간 18개월로…전투ㆍ의무경찰제 폐지 구타와 폭언 및 자살 사건 등의 군대 내 인권에 대한 문제제기가 꾸준히 제기되고 있고“인권침해 군대가 최악”, 서울신문 나길회, 2005-06-28, 또한 개인의 신념에 따라 군입대를 거부(양심적 병역 거부 내지 양심적 반전권)하는 것이 인정되지 않고 있어 유엔(UN)으로부터 대체복무제의 도입을 권고 받기도 했으나,반기문 유엔 사무총장 곤란하게 만드는 국방부?, 오마이뉴스 나동혁, 2008-07-08 지금 당장 대체복무를 도입하는 것은 시기상조라는 판단에 따라 현재 대체복무를 시행할 계획은 없는 상태다. 한편, 대법원에서는 현행법상 양심적 병역거부자의 유죄를 인정하면서도 양심의 자유와 국가안보라는 가치의 조화를 도모하고자 국회의 입법을 권고하는 판결을 내린 바 있다. 정부는 지난 2월 5일에는 국방법 개정안이 통과되면서 2014년에는 육군 18개월 (1.5년), 해군 20개월 (1과 2/3년), 공군 21개월 (1.75년)로 줄어들 예정이다. 징병 기간은 2006년에 1-18일, 2007년에는 19-35일, 2008년에 36-52일, 2009년 53-70일, 2010년 71-87일, 2011년 88-113일, 2012년 114-139일, 2013년 140-165일, 2014년 166-180일 감축될 예정이다.군 복무기간 2014년까지 6개월 단축, 대한민국 정책포털, 2007-02-05 외교 대한민국의 외교에 관한 업무는 외교통상부가 맡고 있다. 휴전선을 사이에 두고 이웃한 북조선과는 한국 전쟁을 겪은 뒤 초기에는 적대적인 관계였으나 최근에는 평화적 통일을 위해 노력중이다. 대한민국의 대북 외교정책은 정권의 교체에 따라 달라지기도 한다. 한국 전쟁에서 막대한 역할을 담당하였던 미국과 깊고 긴밀한 관계를 맺고 있다. 조선을 식민 통치하였던 일본과는 1965년 수교를 하였다. 한국 전쟁에서 북조선측에 개입하였던 러시아, 중화인민공화국과는 탈 냉전 이후, 외교관계를 맺었다. 대한민국은 현재 국제 연합 회원국 중 마케도니아, 모나코, 시리아, 쿠바의 4개국과 외교관계가 없다. 서사하라, 중화민국(대만), 조선민주주의인민공화국(북한), 팔레스타인도 대한민국과 외교관계가 없다. 중화민국(대만)의 경우에는 1992년 중화인민공화국(중국)과의 수교로 국교가 단절되었다. 또한 통상에 관한 업무를 전문적으로 관장하기 위해 외교통상부 산하 통상교섭본부를 설치해 운영하고 있다. 통상교섭본부의 수장인 통상교섭본부장은 장관급과 같은 대우를 받으며"에너지 절약, 우리가 앞장설게요", 서울경제 안길수, 손철, 이성기, 2008-08-05 통상교섭업무를 지휘, 담당하고 있다. 독도, 이어도 등에 대하여 이웃한 일본, 중화인민공화국과 영유권 분쟁을 겪고 있다. 현재 대한민국은 유엔과 WTO, OECD, 그리고 G-20의 구성원이며 또한 APEC와 동아시아 정상회의의 창립국이며, 미국의 주요 동맹(MNNA)국가이다. 남북 관계 대한민국은 1950년 6·25 전쟁 이후 북조선과 적대적인 관계를 유지해왔다. 그러나 1972년 7·4 남북 공동 성명을 시작으로 남북간 대화가 시작되며 화해 분위기가 무르익어 2000년 6·15 남북 공동선언과 이산가족 상봉, 금강산 관광과 개성공단 등이 성사되기에 이르렀다. 그러나 갑작스러운 북조선의 핵 문제는 한반도 주변에 중대한 안보문제를 야기하고 있다. 노무현 정부는 2006년 들어 북조선이 핵실험을 강행하자 북조선에게 모든 지원을 끊기도 했다. 2007년 8월, 남북은 제2차 남북정상회담을 평양에서 열기로 합의했으나 북조선의 수해피해로 인해 10월 2일에서 10월 4일로 연기되어 정상회담을 가졌다. 2008년 집권한 이명박 정부는 북조선에 대해 비교적 냉랭한 관계를 유지하고 있으며, 금강산 관광객 피격사건 이후 갈수록 악화되는 상황이다. 한미 관계 thumb|right|250px|[[이명박 대통령과 부시 미 대통령이 함께한 모습]] 대한민국과 미국의 관계는 19세기 중반 조선의 통상을 요구하던 제너럴셔먼호 사건으로 거슬러 올라간다. 1948년 대한민국은 미국의 원조로 민주 정부를 수립하였고 그 이래로 매우 광범위하게 발전하여 왔다. 미국은 한국 전쟁(1950년~1953년) 당시 유엔군을 조직하여 대한민국 편에서 참전하여 절대적인 역할을 하였고 휴전 이후에도 주한 미군이 계속 주둔하고 있고 대한민국은 주한미군에 의한 군사적 보호속에서 매우 긴밀한 협조관계를 유지해 오고 있다. 제5공화국 때는 부산 미국문화원 방화사건도 있었고, 2000년대 들어서 주한미군 한강 독극물 무단 방류 사건, 미군 장갑차 여중생 압사 사건 등으로 반미 감정이 고조되기도 하였다. 2007년 한미자유무역협정이 체결되었고 문서 공개 이후 상당한 논란에 휩싸이고 있다. 이후 미국산 쇠고기 수입 협상 논란은 촛불집회로 비화되어 2008년 현재 미국산 쇠고기 수입 협상 논란을 겪고 있다. 현재, 양국은 군사적, 외교적 뿐 아니라 여러 방면에서 깊고 긴밀한 관계를 맺고 있다. 한일 관계 thumb|right|250px|양국간 영유권 논란이 벌어지고 있는 독도 양 국은 1965년에 공식적인 외교 관계를 수립하였다. 대한민국과 일본의 관계는 유사 이래로 오랜 관계를 유지해 오고 있으나, 임진왜란, 일제 강점기 등 역사적으로 일본의 침략을 많이 받은 탓에 대한민국 국민 대부분은 일본에 대한 안좋은 감정을 가진 시각이 존재하고 있다. 이를 반일 감정이라 부른다. 최근에는 일본이 역사적으로 대한민국의 영토인 독도에 대한 영유권을 주장하여 문제가 발생하고 있다. 또한 야스쿠니 신사 참배 문제도 민감한 문제이다. 일본의 고이즈미 준이치로 내각과 아베 신조 내각 당시에는 한일 셔틀외교가 중단되는 등 양국관계가 잠시 소원해졌으나 아시아 외교를 중시하는 후쿠다 야스오 내각의 출범과 한일관계를 보다 중시하는 대한민국의 이명박 정부가 출범하면서 다시금 양국 관계에 훈풍이 불게 되었다. 2002년에는 양국이 공동주관하여 2002 한일 월드컵을 개최하기도 하였다. 2000년대에 들어서는 일본에서 한국 드라마를 비롯한 한국 문화에 대한 선호도가 높아지면서 이른바 한류 열풍이 일어 양국의 교류도 보다 증진된 반면, 혐한류와 관련하여 쟁점이 생기기도 한다. 양국은 서로 가까운 거리에 위치하고 있어 비교적 교통이 발달하였다. 국제 순위 (주의:이 순위는 새로 갱신된 내용을 담고 있지 않을 수 있습니다.) 주석 및 참조 같이 보기 *한국의 역사 *대한민국의 주요 노동운동 *한국의 문화 *한국의 자연 *한국 요리 *한국 공휴일 바깥 고리 * 대한민국 전자정부 * 대한민국 국회 * 한국방송공사 * 론리플래닛의 정보(한국편) * CIA의 세계 정보(한국편) 분류:대한민국 af:Suid-Korea als:Südkorea am:ደቡብ ኮርያ an:Corea d'o Sur ar:كوريا الجنوبية arz:كوريا الجنوبيه ast:Corea del Sur az:Cənubi Koreya bar:Südkorea bat-smg:Pėitū Kuoriejė be:Паўднёвая Карэя be-x-old:Рэспубліка Карэя bg:Южна Корея bn:দক্ষিণ কোরিয়া bo:ཁྲའོ་ཤན་ལྷོ་རྒྱུད bpy:খা কোরিয়া br:Republik Korea bs:Južna Koreja ca:Corea del Sud cdo:Hàng-guók ceb:Habagatang Korea chr:ᎤᎦᎾᏭ ᎢᏗᎵ ᎪᎴᎠ crh:Cenübiy Koreya cs:Jižní Korea csb:Repùblika Kòreji cy:De Corea da:Sydkorea de:Südkorea diq:Korya Veroci dsb:Pódpołdnjowa Koreja dv:ދެކުނު ކޮރެއާ dz:ལྷོ་ཀོ་རི་ཡ་ ee:South Korea el:Νότια Κορέα en:South Korea eo:Sud-Koreio es:Corea del Sur et:Lõuna-Korea eu:Hego Korea fa:کره جنوبی fi:Korean tasavalta fr:Corée du Sud frp:Corê du Sud fy:Súd-Korea ga:An Chóiré Theas gan:大韓民國 gd:Coirea a Deas gl:Corea do Sur - 한국 gv:Yn Chorea Yiass hak:Thai-hòn mìn-koet he:קוריאה הדרומית hi:दक्षिण कोरिया hif:South Korea hr:Južna Koreja hsb:Južna Koreja ht:Kore disid hu:Dél-Korea hy:Հարավային Կորեա ia:Corea del Sud id:Korea Selatan ie:Sud-Korea ilo:Abagatan a Korea io:Sud-Korea is:Suður-Kórea it:Corea del Sud ja:大韓民国 jv:Koréa Kidul ka:სამხრეთი კორეა kk:Оңтүстік Корея kn:ದಕ್ಷಿಣ ಕೊರಿಯಾ ks:दक्षिण कोरिया ku:Komara Korêyê kv:Корея Республика kw:Korea Dhyhow la:Respublica Coreae lb:Republik Korea li:Zuud-Korea lij:Corea do Sud lmo:Curea del Süd lt:Pietų Korėja lv:Dienvidkoreja mg:Korea Atsimo mk:Република Кореја ml:ദക്ഷിണ കൊറിയ mn:Өмнөд Солонгос mr:दक्षिण कोरिया ms:Korea Selatan mt:Korea t'Isfel nah:Corea Huitztlāmpa nap:Corea d%27%27o Sud nds:Süüdkorea ne:दक्षिण कोरिया nl:Zuid-Korea nn:Sør-Korea no:Sør-Korea nov:Sud Korea nrm:Corée du Sud oc:Corèa del Sud os:Республикæ Корей pam:Mauling Korea pl:Korea Południowa pms:Coréa dël Sud ps:سوېلي کوريا pt:Coreia do Sul qu:Uralan Kuriya rm:Corea dal sid ro:Coreea de Sud ru:Республика Корея sa:दक्षिण कोरिया sah:Соҕуруу Кэриэйэ scn:Corea dû Sud se:Mátta-Korea sh:Južna Koreja simple:South Korea sk:Kórejská republika sl:Južna Koreja sm:Kolea i Saute sq:Korea Jugore sr:Јужна Кореја su:Koréa Kidul sv:Sydkorea sw:Korea Kusini szl:Koryjo Pouedńowo ta:தென்கொரியா te:దక్షిణ కొరియా tet:Koreia Súl th:ประเทศเกาหลีใต้ tk:Günorta Koreýa tl:Timog Korea tpi:Saut Koria tr:Güney Kore udm:Республика Корея ug:جەنۇبىي چاۋشيەن uk:Південна Корея ur:جنوبی کوریا uz:Koreya Respublikasi vec:Corea del Sud vi:Hàn Quốc vo:Sulüda-Koreyän war:Salatan nga Korea wo:Kore gu Bëj-saalum wuu:大韩民国 yi:דרום קארעע zh:大韩民国 zh-classical:大韓民國 zh-min-nan:Hân-kok zh-yue:南韓